Preview
by Element-OverLord
Summary: A Preview For A Future Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Preview: The Revengeful Chosen One**

_**"...Who Am I?..."**_ Spoked Naruto in his now dark voice. (S/O:Just Think Of The Voice Of Omega Zero.)

_"I'm the only winner_

_in the eternal war._

Naruto:I shall not give up...not unlit...NOT UNLIT I GET MY REVENGEFUL JUSTICE!. He shouted.

_I'm a cruel dictator_

_who will rule forever._

Mephiles:**Well then,use my power to make those that have wronged us...PAY DEADLY & MERCILESS!.** He said.

_I'm the monster in your closet,_

_hidden in the shadows,_

_I will shed the blood of the key_

_and always seek the death blow._

Tails Doll:_**Why not,I'll help ya. Besides,it might be interesting to join THE CHILD OF DESTRUCTION!.**_ He said.

Kurama:**If I can apology for ALL that happened to you & get JUSTICE on THEM...COUNT ME IN!.** Kyubi said.

_I'm a demon straight from hell._

Naruto:_**I Shall Make You All Fell MY Pain,GYAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!.**_ He exclaimed at the fearful ANBU traitors.

_I'm sewn with pure hatred,_

_and filled with endless fear,_

_with an appetite for souls,_

_I'm the only one who you does not want to meet._

Zabuza:Wh-WHAT ARE YOU!. Zabuza asked with a scared voice at the...DEVIL in front of him.

Naruto:_**I'm The Fallen One,The Revengeful,But Right Now,I'M YOUR EXECUTONER!.**_ Naruto said scaring him.

_I'm all the pain You've felt,_

_every bit of fear in your heart,_

_all is not well known,_

_and a sinner, for starters._

Orochimaru:YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME,BRAT!. I AM A GOD!. 'Pedofimaru' (S/O:LOL.) exclaimed in a crazy tone.

Naruto:**_...If You're A GOD,Then I'm...THE DEVIL!,HYA HA HA HA HA HA HA!._** Naruto countered horrorifing him.

_My claws flooded with blood,_

_my eyes drowned to death,_

_my red gem above my head,_

_and hatred with every breath._

Gaia:Not bad...not bat at all Kazama Naruto,now...**MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!.** She shouted at the blonde hanyou.

Naruto:**_If You Want To Be Alive,Then...I SHALL GRANT YOU THAT!._** Naruto shouted as he attacked her.

_I'm your fear,_

_I'm your hate._

Naruto:**_THIS TIME THERE WILL BE 1 UCHIHA LESS IN THE WORLD!._** Naruto cried as he went to fight agaisnt Itachi.

_I want your blood_

_I want your soul._

Naruto:_**You Have Been Found...GUILTY!,SO I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!.** _He sayed as he killed the civilan council.

_And I want to know:_

_Can You Feel The Sunshine?."_

Naruto was now smirking in a dark way while showing all of his tooths into a creepy smile.

_**"I Am...HAKUMEI THE CHAOS!."**_


	2. WARNING

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**uzushio5179**

**Stream Overlord**


End file.
